Choice
by OEgirl
Summary: Jacob's world was destroyed with two simple words. "I can't." EdwardJacob


"I can't."

"What?" Jacob spoke from across the room. His thoughts focused on his homework, his mind not paying nearly enough attention to the vampire sitting across the way.

"I can't do this anymore." This time Jacobs pencil stopped and he looked over with a smile.

"Sorry, am I ignoring you? I can finish this tomorrow." Edward sighed, his voice taking on an annoyed tone.

"You need to go. I can't bare the smell anymore." Jacob froze before laughing softly.

"Edward. We've been together for months I would have thought you'd have gotten used to it by now." Edward glared at the werewolf.

"I tried. I tried to ignore the smell, your clinging, your noise, you're stupid hobbies that bore me, and I can't do it anymore." The room slipped into silence. In intervals soft stuttered gasps were the only sound that broke through the throat clenching silence.

"Oh." Jacob exhaled his mind on autopilot as he stared unseeing at his half completed math. "Did I do something wrong, lately I mean?" His voice was small, his eyes never leaving the dark symbols.

Edward snorted and Jacob flinched.

"Okay." Jacob spoke louder his voice stunned. He packed his backpack swiftly every instinct screaming at him to be quick, to not force Edward to be in his presence anymore. He stumbled to Edwards side of the room to grab his sweatshirt and forced himself to stay as far away from the gorgeous man as possible, the same man who hours before was whispering sweet words in his ear to distract him from his work was now staring indifferently at him.

When Jacob retreated away from the vampire and trying to be as quiet as possible tip toed to the open door panic set in.

"Edward, you can't do this. You told me you loved me."

"I tried I really did."

"I believed you when you said it."

"You shouldn't have."

"What am I supposed to do now? My family hates me."

"That is not my problem anymore."

"You can't be serious!" Jacobs's words were frantic, he was wringing his hands desperately.

"Jacob. Please leave you are no longer welcome here."

"What did I do? I can change it whatever it is, I promise. Just tell me." When he didn't get an answer he strode toward the man his eyes damp, his palms clammy, his entire life depended on what Edward was about to say. "Please."

"I'm sorry. You're not her." The world froze over.

Time sped up and Jacobs's life with Edward up until this point spread before his eyes, and morphed into something ugly. Where Jacob's silly fantasy of love cracked and broke under this new information.

Now sweet details turned sinister. Edwards's reluctance to kiss Jacob in public because of long ago traditions twisted into Edwards's fear of Bella seeing what he had been forced into too.

Millions of moments Jacob had treasured were sullied with that stupid girl who had stolen everything from him.

When reality returned to the wolf the world slowed and his life was immediately gloomy. Like a fog had entered his vision and nothing was the same.

He backed up quickly tripping over the bag he had dropped in his desperation. He blindly grabbed for it not once looking at the vampire. Terrified of what he would see in those eyes.

He ran from the room and stumbled his way down the long flights of stairs. At the bottom he was met with half of the family all sitting happily in their perfect house without a care in the world. Carlisle immediately stood up when he saw the boy.

"Jacob? Can I get you something?" Jacob nodded quickly, knowing the family could see his tears and smell his disgusting scent. Self-consciously he stepped back a few paces and made himself as small and quiet as possible, afraid that he could somehow manage to make more than one person hate him in such a short period of time.

"Some paper and a pen?" He whispered. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful setting.

"Of course." Carlisle had returned with what Jacob requested within seconds. Jacob took the offering quickly afraid of wasting their time. He wrote a note, as short as he could possibly manage.

Sorry for wasting your time,

You're a good person Edward.

Wanted to return this, it belongs to her.

Not even bothering to sign it he ripped off the necklace he had hidden underneath his shirt. The pendant shown in the bright light, he turned it around in his palm and the words emblazed on it seemed black. For the one I love. It burned his eyes. He placed it on the piece of stationary and wordlessly left with a quick look back at what he could have had.

In minutes he was sprinting down the lane. He had nowhere to go. His family couldn't stand the sight of him once he had chosen the blood sucking leech and Bella hadn't spoken to him for months. He had no money, no connections, and the clothes on his back. He ran until he couldn't breathe, straight into the forest, in the opposite direction of everything he had grown to know. He had no other choice.


End file.
